Midnight Rendezvous
by Earthenskyz
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are caught up in a mysterious love affair in their 6th and 7th years. After a brief romance that ends in tragedy, they run into eachother in later years.
1. Chapter One

(A/N) Okay, this isn't exactly my first attempt at a story, but it's the first time I'm letting anyone read my work. Obviously, it's a work in process. As I'm sure you already are aware, I am not J.K Rowling, so I don't own the rights to the characters. The plot, however, is mine. Feel free to take it if you like, no need to go through the hassle of asking (though I don't suppose you'd like to, there really isn't anything unique with this one). If you find anything funky, misspelled, explained wrong, TELL ME so I don't look like a bigger idiot. Yeah, I'm aware of the fact that the titles cheesy, I don't care. If you can think up something better, TELL ME, and I'll change it. I'll give you credit of course. Now, on with the story. =)  
  
Ginny Weasley had once again snuck into the library at Hogwarts. She enjoyed the thrill, for one, and also because she liked being able to read books from the restricted section. She walked very quietly up and down the isles, looking for one that would perk her interest. She collected a few, and walked back towards the tables. She sat down, mumbled Lumos, and began to read one. Her mind, however, was in a different place that night. It was her Sixth year at Hogwarts, and quite possibly (with all years considered) the weirdest one yet. Of course she was taking the Chamber of Secrets into account, but she never thought her family's greatest enemy would enchant her so.  
Draco Malfoy, wherever she went, seemed to be watching her. Not with his usual accusing eyes. No, it was more of a curious look, a look that made her whole body tingle. The same thing happened to Draco when he caught Ginny looking at him. They didn't quite know what they were accomplishing, or where it was leading to, but for half the year, each others gazes had haunted the other. Draco, being in his seventh year, had seemed to have lost the will to tease the Weasley's as much as he used to. Ginny certainly hoped because of this, she was starting to see Draco in a new light.  
She shook her head. She could not let this keep getting to her. She began reading again, her mind wandering to Draco and his enchanting eyes every now and then. She was finally getting into the book when she heard a door creak. She instantly looked up, and saw a shadow of a body enter the great room. She quickly closed the book, collected her few personal belongings she had brought with her, and ran. She didn't quite know where she was running to.maybe a hiding place? All she could hear was her own footsteps and her heavy breathing. She would be found out for sure. She ran into a darker part of the library, one part even she hadn't entered before. She stopped there; trying to catch her breath, hoping she lost whoever it was that entered the room. As she stood there, looking into the darkness, all she could here, again, where the quick choked sounds of her labored breathing. No other sounds, no other light. She began to let her mind play tricks on her. Was it a ghost? Was it someone trying to hurt her? Was it.Voldemort? No, no of course not.but maybe? Her eyes were wide with light panic. He couldn't get in here, not with Dumbledore, could he? And why would he be in the library, of all places? With every thought, her heart began to beat quicker, her nervous level rose. She heard a noise. A footstep, a rustle of robes. She drew in a sharp intake of breath. There, there it was again! She turned quickly, was it coming from behind her? She began to backup, thinking it was absolutely necessary to find herself back to the main entrance as quickly as possible and LEAVE. She turned around quickly, her arms clutching her own book she had brought. Suddenly she collided with an object, a person. She stumbled backwards a few steps, her mind not registering what just happened. Her eyes searched the persons face for any recollection. Pale blond hair, silvery (or what appeared to be) eyes, a sneer.Malfoy.  
"Oy, what are you trying to do to me?" Ginny strained her voice by trying to sound angry, and trying to keep quiet at the same time. Her heart still kept its rapid beat, was he going to turn her in?  
"I'm not trying to do anything to you. Why are you in here?" He demanded.  
"It's a library, if it wasn't obvious enough to you. I'm here to read? You know, look at the symbols on the paper and understand it?" She started to brush past him, her heart fluttered briefly, when she felt his hand grab her arm.  
"Why, why are you always staring at me?" His voice was unreadable. Ginny answered quickly, "I'm not always staring at you Malfoy, stop flattering yourself." The truth was, and they both new it, she had been staring at him a lot. Well, he had been doing his fare share of the staring. His hand loosened its grip a bit.  
"I don't know why I stare at you either." Ginny was surprised. He saw through her pathetic attempt at covering up her staring problem. At least he was man enough to admit his, and to say he didn't understand it. In a way, it made this easier for Ginny.a very small way. They were silent for a little while, not knowing how to continue.  
"I mean, it's not like I have feelings for you.I just can't stop staring at you whenever I see you. It's like you've put some sort of curse on me." Ginny shook his hand off and glared at him.  
"Well if it is a curse, I had nothing to do with it," She snapped. She saw his lips curve into a sneer.  
"And how do I know that for sure?" He paused. "Well, you are a Weasley; I don't think you'd be capable of much prolonged magic." Ginny expected herself to be angered by his comment, but she only felt hurt. Draco also regretted his words immediately after saying them.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with this. I don't very much like being the person I am, and not being able to have control over my own emotions." Ginny looked into Draco's eyes.  
"Well I don't like it either." They glared at each other for a few seconds. Ginny's gaze began to soften.  
"When I see you in the Great Hall, from across the tables, I almost feel faint. Almost like my heart flutters and I just feel like being close to you." She didn't quite know why she was explaining herself to him, it just came out. Draco's eyes were still quite unreadable.  
"I feel the same way. Many times I've caught myself from actually walking over and talking to you." Another long pause followed his statement. "You are very pretty, you know." Ginny blushed, but thanks to the limited amount of light in the aisle, he couldn't see.  
"Thanks..." Her voice trailed off. Why was he telling her this? And why was she acting like she had feelings for him?  
"Why do you hate my family?" Again, she didn't know why she asked him this question, but she wanted to know. After a few moments, Draco spoke.  
"I don't hate your family. I heavily dislike most of the people in your family. I can't explain it; it's the way I've been brought up." Ginny was not offended by his statement, she understood.  
"I dislike most of the people in your family as well." She could see Draco's jaw clench; he wanted to insult her. But to her amazement, he smiled.  
"I wonder what they would think, if they knew we felt the way we feel about each other." His smile faded when he noticed Ginny wasn't smiling.  
"How do we feel about each other?" She knew how she felt. She knew that she secretly longed to kiss him, to listen to him talk about his day. She knew she wanted him, for whatever reason.  
"I don't know," He paused. "I just wish you were a Slytherin." He added quietly. This certainly was one side of Draco Malfoy not many people have seen. Ginny absentmindedly looked around the aisle. She felt very uncomfortable standing there with him, not talking about anything. When she heard the door squeak, she jumped.  
"Alright now, my pet, alright. Let's just see what sort of trouble we can find in here, shall we?" It was Filches voice, echoing through out the room, talking to his cat. Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes. She saw a slight tinge of fear there too.  
  
Draco had been watching Ginny. She had been looking at her feet, the shelves of books, the ceiling. He could tell she was nervous. For her sake, he pretended he was too. He knew late at night Ginny would sometimes sneak down to the library, and this particular night, he thought he would get down to the bottom of this, and follow her. He didn't know why this school year had been filled with thoughts of Ginny; he didn't quite like it either. As he watched her, he noted how her robes looked old, worn in some places. Now why in hell would he be infatuated with poor Ginny Weasley? Thinking about her being in the financial state she was in started his thoughts flowing. He almost wished he could save her from poverty. He almost wished he could buy her nice, expensive, beautiful things, and have her fawn over them, batting her eyelashes in awe at him. Pathetic fool, his mind screamed. He heard the door open with a prolonged squeak. He saw her frighten, and look to him for answers. He wasn't very scared, but he knew if he had been caught with her, the whole school would know they were having a "midnight rendezvous" in the library, of all places. He turned around and began continuing down the aisle of books, trying to find the wall.  
  
Ginny watched him leave. He's leaving me here?! Her heart began to beat faster. She looked around, trying to formulate a good escape plan. 


	2. Chapter Two

(A/N) Thank you to TrulyLovly and Mellon Drama for the reviews. I didn't think reviews would mean so much, but they do. ;) Read their stories, their really quite good. If you don't, I will hunt you down. Just kidding. But really, read them. Anywaze, I'm thinking of making this story very long, so please be patient. If you get curious and need to know what's going to happen (I swear I wont try and flatter myself any more. hah. ), e-mail me, and I'll tell you my idea's. =) Btw, is it Filch or Filtch? I swear I'm searching the books, I can't find it. Humph =(  
  
Draco reached the end of the aisle, pausing to try and hear Filch and that damn annoying feline of his. He expected to hear Ginny's breath or footsteps behind him. He didn't. He whipped around, trying to figure out why she wasn't behind him. Now why is she still in the middle of the aisle? Doesn't she have enough sense to follow me?  
  
"Ginny!" He whispered as loud as he dared. He saw her turn toward him with a frightened but annoyed look on her face. He made a motion with his hands to follow him. She hurried down the aisle, still clutching the book she had in her grasp. She reached the spot where he stopped, and they both wound their way around the wall of the library. Soon enough, they reached a rickety, old looking wooden door. Neither of them knew what it led to, but they opened it, and went in.  
  
On the other side of the door, a long, moonlight hallway filled with windows led to their left and right.  
  
"Draco, where are we?" Ginny asked him, curious sounding, but obviously nervous. He suppressed a smile from hearing his name spoken from her lips.  
  
"Hell if I know. Just keep following me." She watched him contemplate which way was the best to go. He finally decided on left. Ginny wondered why he had told her to follow him in the library, and she still wondered why he didn't leave her to fend for herself. She also didn't know why she was so thrilled to be following him. After about ten minutes, they reached another door. Draco hesitated, but reached for the door knob. He opened it, and they found themselves inside the staff room. At least they finally knew where they were.  
  
Neither of them exchanged a word, however. He continued to lead her through the room, and towards the door that led out into the hallway. He opened it, and closed it after Ginny passed through. They continued their walk in silence. She wasn't to sure where he was taking her, but she hoped this would all end soon. She was tired from the "chase" through the library, and all the walking they had done so far. Not to mention the book she was carrying was quite heavy. As they walked in reserve, Ginny couldn't help but notice how impressive Draco looked. His eyes were set straight ahead of them, his jaw set firmly in place. His arms swayed gently at his sides and he strode at a reasonable pace throughout the hallways. Her heart disobeyed her mind and fluttered at the sight of his hair. During is Sixth year, Draco ceased to comb his hair back. He had let it fall into place, layered casually to frame his face. Two small locks of pale blond hair rested on either side of his forehead, ending near the slight arch of his eyebrows. Maybe that's the reason I can't stop staring at him. He has better hair then I do. She couldn't help but smile at herself.  
  
Draco came to a stop. For a moment, Ginny didn't realize where they were. She was so wrapped up in his features.  
  
"Well?" Draco eyed her with annoyance. At least, he pretended to be annoyed. Inside, however, he was beaming with pride. She had been staring at him again. He had noticed a few moments after they left the staff room. I wonder what she could possibly be thinking about. Maybe it's my hair, he thought, sarcastically. Ginny looked around her. They were at the picture of The Fat Lady. He had taken her back to her room. Well, sort of. She turned her gaze back towards Draco.  
  
"Thank you," She said simply and quietly. Her face was blank, all except for her eyes. Draco noticed the anticipation and curiosity looking back at him.  
"You're welcome," he replied.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to do. She wanted to back up to her bed, to slide into the covers and sleep for days. She also wanted to stay with Draco, whether they talked or not wasn't very important. She could tell he was bored and getting restless. She turned to go into the Gryffindor Tower, trying to suppress an urge to tackle Draco and kiss him until her lips fell off. Eww, never think that again, she thought to herself, disgusted.  
  
Draco watched her turn to leave him. On a sudden impulse, he grabbed her arm again. She turned her face back towards him, giving him a blank look. He stepped closer to her. She saw a faint smirk planted on his lips, a devilish yet benign look in his eyes. He lowered his head down towards hers, touching her cheek with his mouth, letting his lips linger for a moment. He pulled away slowly, letting the reality of the action sink in. He smiled at her with the same devilish, benign look in his eyes, and left. Arrogantly, he kept his chin up, eyes straight ahead. His shoulders were back, arms swaying slightly. Outside, he looked calm and collected, like he had been planning the sign of affection for ages. Inside, he couldn't have been more of a wreck. What have I done?! He was thoroughly disgusted with himself. On the other hand, his lips still tingled with the taste of her skin. He half hoped they would be meeting again sometime.  
  
Even after Draco was out of site, Ginny still stood rooted to the ground, mouth open in shock. How dare he?! I have never met a bigger git in all my life! As her fingers moved up to touch the spot on her cheek Draco's lips had touched, a familiar feeling in her chest made her think differently. I've never met a more breath-takingly gorgeous person in all my life, either. 


	3. Chapter Three

(A/N) Thank you to Ginny and Undone for their reviews, I greatly appreciate it =) I had a number of things to say before I started writing, and now I can't remember a thing. So, on with the story.  
  
As Ginny lay in bed that night, her emotions ran wild. Draco, the person she was supposed to hate, the person who constantly (or used to) make fun of her and her family, was the person that she could not get off her mind. She hated him, no doubt about that, but something had begun to flourish inside of her. Was it a need for a relationship? Possibly. Was it a need for acceptance by him? Doubtfully. She turned over on her side, taking a deep breath. I'll just have to wait and see how this."relationship" works out, she thought, dryly.  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall the next morning tired, and cranky. He had barely slept at all last night, thanks to his brazen "display of affection" towards Ginny. He strut towards the Slytherin table with his usual air of arrogance, and sat down next to his cohorts Crabbe and Goyle.  
"What are you two doing up so early?" Draco asked, while placing food on his plate.  
"Early? Its lunch Draco," Crabbe managed to get out between bites of food. Draco stopped mid-scoop and stared at Crabbe.  
"Excuse me?" His grey eyes bore into Crabbes'.  
"It's lunchtime! Haven't you looked at a clock?" Goyle said. Draco put down his place, and looked around the Great Hall for a clock. They were right, it was 11:30. Apparently he did get some sleep last night. He looked back at his "friends" with a typical Malfoy sneer.  
"I'm so pleased you two bothered to wake me up this morning," Draco said sarcastically. Crabbe and Goyle both looked confused.  
"But.you never told us to wake you up!" Crabbe replied. Draco sighed and began to eat his lunch. Finishing early, he decided to go to his morning classrooms to get his work. On other days, he wouldn't dare, knowing he would get points taken away from his house. This day, however, he had Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. Snape wouldn't dream of taking points away from his own house, and Hagrid was too stupid to remember.  
  
Draco walked down to Potions first, saving Care of Magical Creatures for second (He had Herbology next, and they were both outside). The door was open, and he casually strolled in, scanning the room for Professor Snape. His eyes landed not on Snape, but on a familiar shade of red hair. Ginny. He blushed faintly, and continued his path up to Snape's desk.  
"Ah, Mister Malfoy, how kind of you to finally grace us with your presence," Snape said coolly.  
"I apologize, Professor, I slept through my alarm," Draco replied, as coolly as Snape. Snape continued to stare at him, and raised an eyebrow.  
"I assume you're here to collect the work you missed?" Draco nodded, and Snape shuffled papers around on his desk, finally handing his a piece of parchment. "I've taken the liberty to write down your assignment. Mind that this doesn't happen again." With that, Snape went back to glaring at his present class. As Draco turned to leave, his eyes caught those of Ginny Weasley. He noticed her disgusted eyes, her firmly set lips on the verge of a sneer. He held her gaze with an equally firm sneer. Screw going to Hagrid, I'll wait and bother her when her class is done. He didn't have to wait long, Snape had been holding the class after the bell, so when Draco left the room, Snape dismissed them.  
  
"I hope you'll think twice, Corner, before wasting my supplies with that.concoction of yours that you call a potion," Draco heard Snape's voice eco out into the hall. He observed a class full of sullen faced Six Years exit the class. He caught sight of Ginny, and walked towards her.  
"Weasel," He said, simply. She looked up quickly and her face contorted into madness.  
"Just who do you think you are, Malfoy?!" She roared at him. To her utter surprised, he started to laugh.  
"Just that, a Malfoy," He smiled widely at her, his eyes gazing down at her with superiority. He walked off, leaving a bewildered Ginny in his wake. 


	4. Chapter Four

(A/N) I'm on a roll. Two in a day, possibly three, oo la la. I'm the woman. HAH. ;-) Thanks to TrulyLovly and Ginny for reviewing again =). Anywaze, this ones a long one (for you, Ginny, exactly what you requested. Tehehe) ;).  
  
That night Ginny decided to go back to the library. She hoped with everything she could hope with, that Draco would not be there, her anger still red hot from his earlier comments. She silently slipped through the Hogwarts halls, trying to pay as much attention as she could to the sounds around her. She heard Filch talking to his cat a little ways ahead of her. She ducked into a doorway while Filch and Mrs. Norris walked down the hallway perpendicular to the one she had been walking through. When she felt the coast was clear, she continued walking towards the library. She reached the closed doors, and tried the handle. She loved it when Madam Pince left the door unlocked. She ignited her wand, and walked through the tables to the book shelves. She picked a few out, mainly books dealing with potions to help her with her newly assigned essay from Snape. She walked back towards the tables, and couldn't have been more surprised. Malfoy was sitting down, smirking at her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Are you insane? Are you following me?!" Ginny blew up. A tiny bit of her, deep, down inside, burned with lust.  
  
"I'm here to study, that's what I'm doing. I am NOT insane, and I am definitely, definitely not following you," His smirk turned into a know-it- all smile. Ginny sighed loudly and walked over to the table.  
  
"I don't see any books in front of you. Are you studying the table?" She said sarcastically, sitting down across from him.  
  
"That's because what I'm studying is not in any book," He paused. "At least not in any book that I know of." Her eyes were glued to his in an annoyed, confused glare. She opened the front cover of her book, not paying any attention to it.  
  
"Then what, pray tell, is it that your studying?" She finally broke her eye contact with him and flipped some more pages of the book.  
  
"You," he said simply. Ginny was aghast.  
"Excuse me?" Her eyes looked up to his ideal face, trying to find an explanation. Draco sighed.  
  
"I figured that if I am so taken with you," he paused when he saw her face explode with even more dismay. "Against my will and better judgment, I assure you," he curtly replied. "Anyway, since this obviously is out of my hands, I've figured I ought to find out just what I am so taken with." Ginny began to understand. He wanted to see what she was all about, what was so special about her that he could not keep his eyes off her.  
  
"I see," Ginny looked back down to her book. There was a long, uncomfortable silence as Ginny pretended to look through the book. She failed horribly when she tried to concentrate on what she was reading, so she figured pretending would be better. She knew Draco's cool grey eyes were boring down on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. She heard him stifle a yawn.  
  
"So what are you reading?" He sounded bored.  
"If you have better things to be doing, go, by all means." She tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.  
"Your not being very good entertainment, I just might," Ginny's head darted up. How dare he?! "I'm just teasing you," She saw him smile, with every little bit of Malfoy charm, or lack-of. She settled down a bit.  
"Encyclopedia of Potions, A to Z," he gave her a curious look. "For one of Snape's essays," she finished.  
  
"I could help you, if you're writing it right now," He stood up and walked over to her side of the table. He loathed sitting so close to her, being in the same room, but yet, he relished the moments he had spent with her thus far. He wanted to get down to the bottom of this, to try and figure out what was so special about this girl. As he sat down, he breathed Ginny's smell. It was a mixture of rose and patchouli oils. He noticed how close he was to her when he sat down. He noticed how if he just moved his leg, their thighs would be touching. STOP, he told himself. He was instantly disgusted with himself, yet again.  
  
"I didn't bring any parchment, and besides, he hasn't assigned it to our class yet, I've only heard it from other classes," He noticed a touch of disdain in her words.  
"Fine," He replied, with the same coolness he had used so many times before. As he watched her continue to read, he couldn't help but notice how stunning her beauty was. He had thought she was pretty for quite sometime now, but he had never felt anything like this before. He watched her temples pulse as she clenched and unclenched her jaw. He looked at her eyes, set straight forward to the paper, taking one line at a time. He gazed at her hands, so delicately placed upon the paper. He wanted to look further, to look at her legs, her chest, her back, but willed himself to stop.  
  
Remember, this is just to find out what is attracting you to this girl. You're not supposed to act on it, he scolded himself.  
  
Ginny had felt his eyes on her once again. She wondered what he was thinking, what he was seeing. She knew she must look insanely stupid, but she couldn't stop clenching her jaw, she was nervous. She finally had enough. She slammed the book closed and looked at him.  
  
"I want to know too," She said, matter-of-factly. He was caught up in the ecstasy of her beauty that he didn't understand what she meant. "Hmm?" He questioned, unable to make a proper sentence. What had come over him?  
"I want to know why, even though I hate you," She emphasized. "I can't help but feel something else for you. Something.nicer," She finished lamely, unable to think of a better word. The same familiar smirk played upon his lips.  
  
"What would Potter say?" His eyes danced wickedly. She sighed heavily again.  
"Like I care what Harry would have to say about my feelings," She was so used to her brothers tormenting her about Harry, she felt like she was talking to one of them. Forgetting it wasn't, she playfully nudged him away. Realizing what she had done, she turned towards him, horror struck, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
  
He felt her push him gently, and a new feeling washed over him. He felt happy, truly happy, just by joking with a Weasley. When he saw her face turn to him, frightened, his hand moved up to her face, cupping her cheek softly in his hands.  
  
Ginny, totally surprised by Draco's action, continued to stare at him. She saw the roughness and the need to impress and dominate leave his eyes, and a softer, gentler look took over.  
"Draco, I." Draco's head inclined slightly towards hers. Her heart began to pound harder; she bit her lips in nervousness. Draco fought the need to kiss her. Oh how he wanted to, but he wanted to stick to his plan. He couldn't loose his self control, especially now, with her. He saw her bite her lip softly, and all his so called "self control" slipped away.  
  
Ginny saw him move his mouth down towards hers. She let go of her lip, and prepared herself for their embrace. As she closed her eyes to his lips, a warm tingle rushed over her body. As his lips lingered on hers momentarily, she fought hard against the urge to wrap her arms around his body. He pulled away slightly, their lips barely touching. His other hand moved towards her lower back, pulling her closer to him.  
  
She lost it. Her arms slid tightly around Draco's sides, her hands clung tightly to his back. He pushed his lips back onto hers. Their lips moved together, their hands held on to the others body tightly. Ginny couldn't hide away her feelings any longer. She wanted him more then anything else.  
  
Draco had never felt more beside himself then now. His body was tingling with anticipation and joy. His feelings for her grew stronger by the second. Feeling her lips against his was better then most things he ever experienced in his life. He touched her bottom lip with his tongue, begging to be let in. He was answered by her tongue, flicking lightly against his.  
  
Ginny heard him utter a soft gasp, which made her cling to him more. One hand left his back, resting again on his neck. Her fingers slowly moved up into his hair. Draco suddenly felt brave and in power again. His hand left her cheek, and moved down to her thigh. He heard her gasp quietly, and smirked through their kisses. His fingernails ran up and down the length of her thigh to her skirt. He hadn't dared go underneath the fabric; it would only tease his senses more.  
  
After what seemed like ages, Draco pulled away from the kiss, at a small protest from Ginny. He was still in control. He rested his forehead on hers and tried to regain his breath.  
"Where is this going to lead?" She asked quietly, her arms still snaked around his body.  
"It can't lead anywhere," He stated, much to his grief. He had just indulged in his fantasy that he had created half a year ago, and he felt powerless. In his opinion, it was the worst feeling in the world. He felt her hands slide away from him, and he tightened his grip on her. His hand left her thigh, and brought her in an even closer embrace. "It doesn't mean we can't stop seeing each other like this," He paused. "We just can't bring it out into the open." He felt her pull away from him again and she didn't stop until his arms were at his side. Even in the moonlight he could tell her lips were pink and swollen from his kisses. He tried to hide his smirk.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you would enjoy being able to have some action on the side," She accused. His temper rose.  
"Don't you ruin this. I've been waiting since school started to do that, and I don't want anything to ruin it!" He retorted. He saw the look of shock fall upon her face.  
"Me? Ruin this? I swear Malfoy, I feel dreadful for the next person who has to put up with you." She left the books scattered across the table, and promptly exited the room, leaving a baffled Malfoy quite lonely. 


	5. Chapter Five

(A/N) Thank you very much to those who have reviewed :) I'll try and update quicker then I have been. Anywaze, this chapter is short. I'm sorry. I've got the next one already started. Once again, I apologize for the lateness of the chapter. It wont happen again.  
  
Ginny Weasley walked down the hallway after her History of Magic class. She was still furious with herself and Draco for the events that had happened the night before. She didn't have a clue what possessed her to kiss him, let alone let him touch her leg! She sighed and she fixed her book bag. She could have sworn it was getting heavier by the day.  
  
Ginny turned the corner to see Draco standing with Crabbe and Goyle near Professor McGonagall's class room, her next class. She felt her heart leap into her throat as she realized all three caught sight of her. She blushed and looked away, just in time to miss Draco's expression.  
  
Draco saw Goyle sneer, and turned to see what he was looking at. Ginny. He hadn't told either of them, or anyone for that matter, what had happened last night. They both locked eyes for a moment, and then she blushed and looked away. He felt a pang in his chest and he looked down at the ground. He was defiantly hurt by last night. Then his emotions switched from hurt to anger. How dare she refuse him? Pah, how dare she even exist?! He thrust his book bag over to Crabbe, and stalked towards her. She looked up just in time to see him stalking over towards her.  
  
Ginny felt him grab a hold of her arm and walk her over to the wall. He pushed her up against it and slammed both hands down on the stone on either side of her, trapping her in.  
  
"How dare you walk out on me like that? I can't believe you think you have the right to treat me like that." His eyes were flashing. Ginny held his gaze, with some difficulty.  
"You aren't royalty Malfoy; I can treat you any way I see fit." She saw his eyes flash, and in seconds his right hand was gripping her on either side of her chin. Ginny cried out in surprise, and Malfoy leaned his head closer to her.  
  
"I'll come to a compromise with you." Ginny was confused. What the hell is he talking about? "We can take this out in the open. Fine. If that's what your girlish heart desires, so be it. But, I get to look like I'm in charge. Which I will be." Ginny scrunched up her eyebrows in thought. She was still confused.  
"Draco, may I ask what you're talking about?" She asked softly. He sighed.  
  
"Do I really have to spell it out word-for-word with you?" He leaned his head down quickly and pushed his lips roughly against hers. He let her chin go and thrust his fingers into her hair. Ginny let out another cry of surprise, and promptly lost herself in the kiss. Draco pulled away reluctantly. "That. I mean that." Ginny smiled with interest.  
"I see," She said simply.  
"I'll. I'll see you later," Draco said simply. He turned and walked back to Crabbe and Goyle, who both looked astonished. She watched Draco snatch away his book bag and stalk away, leaving a confused looked Crabbe and Goyle in his wake. They looked at each other, and hurried off after him. Ginny looked around, ready to head into McGonagall's classroom. She saw Parvati and Lavender gaping at her with utter disbelief. She saw a few other people with stupid looks on their faces, as if they had no brain in their head whatsoever. Ginny blushed and walked into class.  
  
"I told you Ron, I don't even know what's going on. I told you what he told me, I told you what happened last night, and I've told you everything I know. Now get off my case, will you?" Ginny snapped to Ron after what seemed like the one hundredth question.  
  
"What I don't understand is how you could even look at that nasty git, let alone kiss him. I can't believe you Ginny; wait till Mum finds out about this!" She glared at him.  
"But Mum won't find out about this, will she? You'll keep your mouth shut, won't you?" Ginny had figured out that by the end of the day, everyone in Hogwarts, even the teachers, knew about her and Draco. Mostly lies, but that was the norm at their school. Ron glared at her with disgust.  
  
"Well, I'm angry with you!" He said stupidly, and stormed off. Oh wow, she was scared now. Ginny sighed and looked back down at her homework. She hadn't seen Draco for the rest of the day, not even at dinner. She was curious as to how this was going to work. Sure she had been angry with Draco when he mentioned it couldn't work, but she hadn't thought about it enough. How would they see each other enough and still pass their classes? When would they find time to be together, alone? What happens after he graduates from Hogwarts? What would their parents think? The list went on and on in her head. She knew Draco would be at the library tonight, but she just didn't think she could face him. She collected her books and headed off to bed. Once she left the room, the noise level raised considerably as people realized they didn't have to talk about her in hushed tones anymore. 


	6. Chapter Six

(A/N) WOW.. long time to type. I'm not going to make up some BS excuse as to why I haven't written. It's the summer... what do you expect? But I get pissed off too when people don't write for a long time... sooo here goes.  
  
As Draco lay in his bed, he heard his roommates come in one by one for a night of sleep. He could feel the hunger pains setting in quite nicely, but he still ignored them. He was loosing control over his own body, his own feelings. What the hell had possessed him to kiss Ginny in the hallway? But on top of that, why was he even ashamed? He rolled over on his side, sighing to himself. No, he wasn't ashamed of what he did, not at all.  
  
He had feelings for Ginny that he didn't know he could feel. Then what was it? Was it the possibility of being scrutinized under the eyes of his peers, day after day? Ahh, not being able to be the same ol' Draco Malfoy, the Feared. And that was why he felt the need to be in control, be the dominant one, in their relationship. He couldn't believe himself. He wanted to go to the Library, chancing on meeting Ginny, but after figuring out the source of his torment, he didn't think he could face her.  
  
Ginny awoke to a nice Saturday morning. Most of the people she shared a room with had left, but a few late sleepers still remained. She saw they were still sleeping, and lazily crawled out of bed to change. As she was dressing, memories of the day past returned to haunt her. Or was it a dream? Did Draco really tell her that they would enter into a relationship? And that he would be the dominant one? She laughed to herself. She needed to stop eating before bed or else these ridiculous dreams would continue. She pulled her hair back and began to walk down to the common room.  
  
The few people who inhabited the room looked up and began to speak in hushed tones. What the hell? Ginny walked up to her friend Neville.  
"Neville, what's going on?" Ginny asked him pointedly.  
"Well, uh. you see. everyones talking about you and Draco," he stammered. Ginny sighed. So it wasn't a dream after all.  
Was it worth it? She was going to find out. She thanked Neville half heartedly for relaying the information to her, then walked straight to the common room door, ready to find Draco.  
  
Draco had gone to the Great Hall early, but only picked at his food. He heard people whisper about him the whole time, but he didn't care. He decided that other people wouldn't establish his life; he would. Nevertheless, Draco figured he would wait in the Great Hall until Ginny came in, then he would speak to her.  
He knew there were many things to discuss. It wasn't just a typical relationship they'd begin. Oh no, there was much more to it (unless he had the biggest brain fart imaginable and was making this whole thing MUCH more complicated then it should be).  
Many questions had arisen as he sat waiting at the uncomfortable wooden table, picking at his food; 1. Dates 2. "Be-together" time 3. Fitting in schoolwork and social time 4. After Hogwarts.and the list went on.  
As Draco sat in his own little world, seemingly unaware of the things around him, people whispered about him.  
"He's really changed," few spoke.  
"What an idiot; I mean, a Weasley?!" others said.  
"His hair looks so cute with that un-brushed look," some giggled.  
Just when he thought he'd go mad with his own thoughts, he heard the door squeak open. His tousled hair falling into his eyes, he jerked his head upwards in hopes of Ginny.  
This time it was.  
  
Ginny walked with her nose in the air towards Gryffindor table. She sat down near the end, and began to select her morning breakfast. As soon as she sat down, someone else did. Draco. She looked him up and down. He was a wreck.  
"Uh, Draco? Get much sleep last night?" Ginny scrunched up her nose as she looked back at her Pumpkin juice.  
"Well, yes and no. I've been thinking, actually, and I think we ought to talk," His words came out congested, rushed. Ginny forced herself to do a double take, to make sure this really was Draco. Yes, it was Draco; a Draco she had never seen before and figured not many other people had.  
  
"Yeah, I figured we should talk, since everyone else seems to be doing so," She said half sarcastically. She began to eat her food slowly, ready to listen.  
"I've figured out that if I do start a relationship with you, no one would respect me. I mean, everyone would think that I've "gone soft", and obviously this would get back to my father. But I don't care. I think people would gain back their respect for me if I hold my ground and consort with you," Ginny barely understood a word he said. She turned her whole body to look at him. He was a mess.  
"Draco, I'm a little bit worried for you. You really don't seem like yourself. maybe you should get some sleep and we can talk later," Ginny was really curious as to why this was such a big deal for him. Did his image really mean this much to him?  
Apparently so.  
  
"No, no really, I'll be fine after we straighten things up," he sounded slightly calmer, more like his steely self. She couldn't help but smile. She liked him, a lot.  
"Okay," she went back to her food, except she really didn't have the stomach for it anymore.  
"First off, I think we should try and figure out if this would have any future, because frankly I don't see the point in pursuing something that cannot end in children and gravestones with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy etched in stone," Ginny couldn't help but giggle. He was really taking this seriously. She loved it though, in her own way. Was this really the Draco that no one else had the opportunity to see?  
  
"Although there are a number of things that could derail a marriage train, Draco, I would be fine with spawning Malfoy children and being buried next to you in a vermin infested graveyard," To the offhand listener, it would seem as if they had traded personalities. Draco had the insecure, troubled persona while Ginny held the composed and collected cards.  
"If you're not going to take this seriously, I'm not really sure if I want to continue this conversation," he said flatly. He had taken the time to think about her, and the possible outcomes of their relationship, the least she could do was be serious.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. And if I wasn't clear enough before, I.I would be pleased with raising your children and growing old with you," Ginny suddenly was shy, although not embarrassed. She could admit that many times she had fantasized about having children with him. She just couldn't believe that she was actually discussing the matter with him. "But what about you?" She asked quietly.  
She saw him smile slightly, and run his fingers through his hair in an attempt to control his beautiful blond locks. "I would love the idea of having children, especially with you. And as for growing old, you'd look good with wrinkles," And with one simple question, the personality tables turned. Ginny blushed, and took a swig of juice. There was a slight pause, each one of them going over countless fantasies of having sex, raising children, growing old. Draco was the first to break the silence.  
  
"With that settled, I think we should talk about the more immediate future," Ginny nodded in compliance. She turned in her seat, so she was facing him, but her eyes were on ground.  
"We've only have half a year left, and then I'm gone from this place. You, however, have one more year. I honestly don't see a way that we could get through that," Draco said honestly. Ginny nodded again. He spoke the truth.  
"The only thing I could think of would be to write letters, you could visit on some weekends, holidays." Her voice trailed off, it would be a lonely year. Was it worth it? Ah, the dreaded question.  
  
"I think you're worth parchment," Ginny looked up into his eyes, and saw he was smirking. She sighed with a smile on her face and shook her head in a jokingly disapproving way.  
"I must admit, I'm worried that that won't be enough for a full school year," Ginny's worries crept back into her thoughts. He had the same fears.  
  
"It'll be hard, but just think how wonderful it will be. I mean, when I would come up for weekends, you'd be in your seventh year and could go down to Hogsmead, and the weekends would be long enough to remind each other or how much we missed one another and how much we love-" Draco stopped. They were getting ahead of themselves. He was getting ahead of himself. He saw Ginny's expression and it made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. Her nose was scrunched up, and her eyes were filled with confusion and bewilderment.  
  
Draco leaned his head down closer to her. "Let's just take it one day at a time," he had a small smile dancing upon his lips. Ginny let out an exasperated sigh, smiled, and nodded in agreement. 


	7. Chapter Seven

(A/N) In response to a review about Draco not being in character so much (btw, thanks, I need wake up calls), I'll explain. You see, as much as I'm trying, I'm not JK Rowling, and it's hard to figure out what someone else's character would say/do, but I'm trying. But, I'll try harder. ;) I needed to get through the bumpy beginning before I get into the real juicy stuff. My problem is, I've got it all planned out in my head, the three major things that I want. but their all very different from each other.I'll stop talking, and just work this chapter out ( BTW, I apologize for spelling mistakes now, I know there will be a lot of them, its 3:00 in the morning.  
  
After Breakfast, Ginny and Draco decided to take a walk around the school. Hell, there was nothing else to do. As in any relationship, the first couple of months would be choppy, and considering it was only the first day. things weren't going as well as they hoped.  
  
Draco had brought up their pasts, and each had proceeded to tell the other their life story as best as they could. They learned quite a bit about one another, and at the same time they were still strangers. As Draco walked slowly along side Ginny, listening to her speak about her brothers and some ridiculous prank they had pulled on their eccentric Aunt Belinda, he smirked slightly.  
  
He'd been used to girls with no mind, no willpower to be themselves, flock about his feet. He could still be menacing with them, definitely. With Ginny, he was beginning to feel, it would be different. His smirk began to fade as he wondered if he was going to loose his sense of self. He'd never been in this sort of position; a position where a new side of himself was opening up. Ah, well, he'd deal with it. After all, he was a Malfoy. He began to tune Ginny back in, feeling momentary regret for not paying attention.  
  
Throughout the month of February, Ginny and Draco learned to deal with each other. They grew into a best-friend affiliation rather then "boyfriend girlfriend". Draco learned to accept the new side of himself. They soon were rarely seen without each other, even in their common rooms (with rose quite a clamor between Housemates). As February turned into the month of March, they both had formed a solid bond with the other.  
  
Ginny and Draco were seated at the end of the Gryffindor table one cold March afternoon.  
"I still haven't figured out how I'm going to tell my Mum," Ginny said over a lukewarm cup of hot coco. Draco sighed at her.  
"Its not you're Mum we ought to be worrying about. My Father on the other hand is the force that needs to be reckoned with," As Ginny placed her cup down, Draco reached for it and began to take a sip.  
"You do realize you can easily pour yourself a cup of coco," Ginny snatched hers back and took a long gulp. Draco's all too familiar smirk splayed upon his lips.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Ginny shook her head and sighed, secretly beaming inside. She placed her cup down next to Draco and slouched.  
"I say we just tell them. Who cares what they think about it," Draco nodded sarcastically.  
"Yes, of course. And when its time for me to receive the Dark Mark, my Father would personally take it upon himself to reject me, and furthermore plunge my character in the aphotic darkness of social ineptness," Ginny snorted.  
  
"I suppose your character still means that much to you? My, my Draco, I figured you would have gotten over that complex by now," She paused in mock contemplation. "Ah well, I figure we can just pretend I'm your sex slave. That way, your father can still commend you on your dark and dirty deeds so that branded flesh is still foreseen in your future," The words dripped from Ginny's tongue. Draco leaned over and nipped at her earlobe softly.  
  
"I love it when you talk dirty," He stood up from the table. "I ought to finish my homework, I'll come by to the tower before I retire," She waved goodbye to him and decided not to watch him leave. She sighed, and reached down into her bag for parchment and her ink, preparing herself for a letter home to Mother.  
  
"Ginny, I don't exactly know how to answer your letter, so I'll just say what comes to mind. Food. And Dinner. That is to say, he's invited to dinner anytime he's available. Goodness knows I'm not one to turn someone away, even if he is a Malfoy. Now, I've spoken to your father, at your request, and he seems. alright with it. 'My daughter is growing up; I was ready for a future son in-law, but a MALFOY?!' He'll come around hunny. I'll write more in our weekly letter. Tell Draco I said hello, will you? Love, Mum," Ginny read to Draco.  
  
She had received a reply from her family in response to her letter, and they seemed alright with it. At least her mother did. She was sure her father was taking this very hard.  
"Was there anything in there that says I should bring something along every time I come for dinner?" Draco asked sarcastically. Ginny let the paper bend in her fingers, and looked over at Draco with reprimanding gaze.  
  
"There's more," with a small flick of her wrist the paper once again stood at attention in front of her face. "P.S., I'm surprised Ron hadn't spoken with me earlier. I could tell from his past letters something was going on. Thank goodness someone finally clued me in," Ginny sighed. "As for you and Draco: I don't know how it happened, I just wish you the best. Mum," Ginny placed the paper down next to her on the maroon carpet.  
  
Ginny and Draco were currently seated in the Gryffindor common room later that evening. Her mother had written back to her quickly, not nearly three hours had passed since she had sent the letter had she had the reply in her hands. Draco shrugged his shoulders.  
"Let's hope you get that warm of a welcome from my family tree," Draco motioned for her to come sit next to him in front of the fire. She had been sitting in a huge leather chair, and gladly accepted the offer.  
  
"Let's not worry about everyone else right now. I've been aching to hold you all day," Ginny sat down parallel to him, her legs bridging over his. His strong arm slid across her back and gathered her closer to him. Ginny brought her fathomless eyes to Draco's own lust filled eyes.  
Ginny's right arm wove around Draco's back, while her left hand found Draco's right. She grasped his hand tightly as she closed her eyes to his lips. Instantly she felt that same electricity flow through her at the touch of his lips. Draco opened one eye to attempt to survey the room. Good, everyone went to bed.  
  
He closed his eye and dove deeper into the kiss. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth, emitting small moans from Ginny. She soon felt something pressing hard against her thigh. She smiled into the kiss, knowing exactly what that was. She felt like it was time to that them onto the next level. She slowly pulled away from the kiss.  
Draco's eyes questioned hers. She smiled at him and began to pull her body away from his.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Draco grabbed lightly at her wrist. She crawled in front of him, the roaring fire reflecting in her eyes. She knelt down before him, her fingers traveling to the zipper on his pants.  
"Unzipping your pants," she said simply. She looked up at him. He groaned softly and tilted his head back. She smile broadened as she looked back down to his pants. It disappeared when his hand reached up and stopped hers just as she was about to push away the folds of boxers to revile what had haunted her dreams for weeks now.  
  
"What?" her voice trembled slightly. He looked up at her with roguish eyes and a casual smile.  
"I'm in charge," He began to lean forward towards Ginny, and she soon found herself laying on her back, with Draco propping himself up next to her. She blushed briefly, but all was lost in another breathtaking kiss. She miraculously tore her mind away from his lips to down where his fingers were now touching.  
  
Draco's legs were touching her left leg, her right one slowly stretched out to the right as his fingers lightly grazed the soft skin of her thigh. Draco had done this before, but he felt a sort of power and dominance over her that he had never felt before. She was new to this, he knew, and he wanted to give her a thrill like she had never experienced before. He kept his touches light and soothing while his lips and tongue mingled with hers.  
  
As the kiss grew more urgent, and with the slight movement in Ginny's hips, Draco new he ought to move on. His fingertips dipped lower then they had before, and reached her underwear. Ginny dug her nails into his forearm in an attempt to halt his teasing fingers as he slid his finger along the very edge of fabric in-between her legs. He smiled against her lips as he finally took hold of her underwear and pulled them down along her thighs. Ginny helped by kicking them off the rest of the way, and with a loud exhalation of breath, urged him on.  
  
Draco's fingers rested on her thigh momentarily then slid down the length of her leg. His fingers slid to the area that had been previously covered up, and in an instant of rush and desire, were inside the girl he had lusted for since the beginning of the school year.  
  
YES! I know I need to finish this all in one chapter, but I'm getting way too tired to go on, but I want to post what I have done. Don't worry, tomorrow I'll add to the chapter and just replace the posted chapter with the complete chapter. Could I have possibly said chapter one more time? I think not. 


End file.
